


Underneath A Winter's Sky

by theglamourfades



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Meant To Be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglamourfades/pseuds/theglamourfades
Summary: Ever since they met, their Christmases have never been quite conventional. Modern Anna x Bates AU, Christmassy fluff.





	Underneath A Winter's Sky

It was very cold. Extremely cold. So freezing that if she exhaled just a little through her lips, Anna could see her breath immediately misting upon the window. One of the funny sayings her mother was so fond of repeating came into her mind: _it's too cold even for snow_. She wasn't really sure that she had ever grasped that, though it had likely been explained in one science class years ago. Perhaps she had been off sick for that lesson. Anyway, it clearly hadn't reached such plummeting temperatures yet, as the white flakes casting their way against the windscreen were testament to. It had been coming down steadily for a little while now and though there wasn't much sticking any longer, things had already ground to a halt, as the entire country would on the mere promise of such a turn in the weather.

And that included the engine of her slightly well-loved car – _not_ a battered-up heap of junk, as people were so keen to call it – going kaput.

At least she wasn't stranded in the middle of nowhere – God could be thanked for small mercies. A line of vehicles stretched along the winding country road, most of them waiting patiently. The beep of a couple of horns sounded out from behind her, and she cringed inwardly as well as being rather annoyed. It's not as though she had thought it would be fun for her car to break down amidst the snow in the dark on the night before Christmas Eve. What she wouldn't give to be curled up beneath a blanket, mug of hot chocolate in her hands watching some unbearably cheesy film.

Rubbing her hands together, Anna counted the long way round to three and wrenched the door open with a worrying thud. The cold air seeped through her shrug immediately and she adjusted it rather hopelessly around her shoulders with one hand as the other prised open the bonnet after a few minutes grappling. A freshly set of manicured nails, flowing floor length dress and four inch heels didn't make for the most practical outfit when it came to car mechanics. She stared, hoping that something would become clear to her, but she simply couldn't make head nor tail of the problem. It seemed that growing up with three brothers had been of no use whatsoever for this sort of thing.

Letting out a sigh, she turned her face skyward. Snowflakes danced with one another gracefully, melting upon the air before they met the less favourable fate of falling to the ground. Despite it all the night gave off a peaceful, almost ethereal glow, the deep blue softening around the edges with a tinge of lilac, even a dusky pink in small patches. Anna was struck by the serenity of the moment, feeling an unexpected warmth rushing up from her feet and flooding her body.

"Excuse me, do you need any help at all?"

The voice made her twist at the waist, sounding deep and slightly hoarse, as though its owner was suffering with a sore throat, but also soft on the crisp air. She wasn't sure why she smiled to see him; he was a complete stranger after all. She noticed that he had a kind face, his eyes especially compassionate and trustworthy with the way they crinkled at the edges accompanying his gentle smile. Perhaps she was just thankful for a spot of chivalry, and not being yelled at for causing such inconvenience.

"I don't suppose you could magically fix an engine that's on its last legs?" she replied, rather too hopefully. Her gaze had been drawn to his hands as he removed his leather gloves and she felt a little embarrassed for lingering too long upon his strong yet elegant-looking fingers.

He chuckled lightly. "I can't promise you that, but I could take a look at what's happening."

"That would be great," Anna smiled gratefully, stepping aside to let him pass, watching him smile at her in return.

Her mysterious knight in shining armour – or a long black overcoat, at least – lifted open the rusting bonnet with ease. Anna watched as he leaned over, the solid curve of his back gracing her eyeline whilst he examined. An arm came up to tinker as he pulled the gloves from his pocket again, and then swept to what she assumed was his brow after a few minutes. She took another slight step back as he stretched straight again and turned round to her, closing the compartment carefully.

"Yeah, I'm afraid the furthest you'll get tonight is a few yards," he broke the news with apology in his tone.

"Oh well," Anna sighed, half-knowing what the outcome would be, "I suppose miracles are too much to hope for. They're getting used up pretty quickly at this time of year."

He smiled heartily at her, and somehow she seemed to know that it was a rare occurrence for him. It shouldn't have made her feel special, but it did, and she grasped onto the sensation.

"Thank you for being so valiant..."

"John," he replied, extending a glove-covered hand towards her. "John Bates."

"Well, thank you, Mr Bates," she said instinctively, causing him to chortle – it was probably her accent, she surmised. He certainly didn't sound like a Yorkshire native; indeed, she thought she could detect a hint of Irish burr in there, just faintly. She did always have a bit of a fancy for Celtic men, but what girl didn't?

Without pondering she offered her own name as a reward for his efforts. "I'm Anna."

There was that smile again. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Anna? Seeing as I clearly don't have a career as a mechanic awaiting me."

She laughed through teeth that were chattering, and without words he removed his overcoat and swiftly placed it around her shoulders. Anna's breath caught at the slight and unexpected brush of his hand, and she gazed up while he intently focused on arranging the garment just so upon her. Their eyes met in a moment that seemed endless, and a very keen fluttering started to whirl in her stomach.

Anna nodded a smile towards him, feeling so much warmer already. "Would you mind if I borrowed your phone? Mine decided to die before I left the house, and I don't have my charger with me."

"Not your night, is it?" he said softly, sympathy with an appealing hint of teasing.

"You can say that again."

Anna took the phone from his extended palm quickly, resisting the passing temptation to linger. Of course, she hadn't realised that she didn't have the faintest clue of what Mary's number was from memory, too reliant on the wonders of technology. His contact list certainly wouldn't provide any clues but she found herself scrolling there anyway. There must have been millions of 'Mary C''s in the world, even if it was an amusing coincidence. It was only when she got a little further down, going past 'Robert C' and 'Sybil' when it was just too close to be a mistake. She was fairly sure she had spotted Cora and Edith's names too.

"You know the Crawleys?" she asked, a look of happy surprise on her face.

"I do, indeed. In fact, I'm on my way to that grand place of theirs now." He cast a look in both directions stemming out from where they stood. "If this crowd ever gets moving, that is."

It did seem like a rather impossible prospect; it was as though all these vehicles were also about to descend on Downton Abbey for the Crawleys' annual Christmas party. She couldn't help wondering why she had never seen him before; she had been going to the big house every year for the four years that she had known Mary, and there always seemed to be the same crowd. It was for certain that she definitely would have remembered his face. She stopped herself from asking, not wanting to be intrusive and spoil the easy atmosphere that had been created quickly between them.

"It sounds awful of me, but I'm rather glad for the flurry," Anna exclaimed, meeting John's curious gaze with a tired smile. "She assured me that she wasn't going to, but I just know that Mary had plans to set me up with someone, all of which I knew about them was that they had a double-barrelled surname I can't pronounce." She found herself laughing at the absurdity of it. "Called it her Christmas present to me."

"One I suspect you could do without," John replied, a certain understanding in his gaze. His breath appeared on the air as he huffed lightly. "Robert's exactly the same. I mean, it's probably Cora's influence, but he's never been one to argue much. It is remarkably strange how there's mistletoe hanging above my head wherever I seem to stand when I'm there."

Anna giggled at him as he shook his head. "I suppose their hearts are in the right place, we could do worse for friends."

"And I get to spend the whole of Christmas with them.," he sighed. "I'm already looking forward to getting roped into the charades."

She expected he was being a little sarcastic about that at least, and smiled as brightly as she could to attempt to lift his mood. It didn't take much effort on either part.

"Forgive me if this sounds rather forward," he appeared adorably sheepish as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his suit trousers, "but what would you say to heading somewhere warmer? I know a little pub not too far from here, passed it on the way. Admittedly, I go for the music rather than anything else, but it's got to beat sitting freezing yourself slowly."

She laughed lightly, not able to disagree as her cheeks got colder by the second and she could feel her feet freezing to the spot where they stood. "It sounds excellent to me."

Anna gazed up at him before taking his arm, placing her hand into the crook. They shared a tentative but natural smile at one another as they walked the short distance to his car, him letting her climb in first. She was still holding his phone along with her clutch bag, assuring him that she'd call the car rescue services on the way to tow away her sorry little piece of scrap before it got buried by the building snow.

Before he rounded to the other side once he had securely closed the passenger door, her voice from inside stopped him in his tracks.

"Drop me a line before Christmas Day to let me know you've made it there safely," she leaned her hand against the window, smiling at him with concern, "else I'll worry."

The embers in the depth of his eyes made warmth spread over her all at once.

"Well," he said in an easy breath, "we can't have that."

* * *

Anna was beaming from ear to ear as the lights went up in the theatre, the sense of utter magic that permeated never lessening in its quality. She loved _The Nutcracker_ , and no matter how many performances she saw it could not possibly get tired for her. It simply was Christmas.

She still remembered John buying the tickets for the National Ballet's production the first year they had been dating and being so overwhelmed by the fact that, somehow, he _knew_ , that she hadn't been able to form words for a few moments. His eyes had been so wide and worrying and she must have scared the poor man half to death. That was until she flung her arms around him, caught between smiling with such pure joy and showering his face with quick, urgent kisses conveying the depth of her appreciation. He had rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks, getting her to ease up on her excitement with a long look into her eyes. The slow smile that curved his lips made her want to wilt to the floor, but he kept her upright with a single, deliberately long and deep kiss that took her breath away yet had never made her feel so alive.

It had been a tradition ever since, even if John joked that he was a bit disappointed he no longer received exactly the same kind of reaction.

Hands were held with one another as they made their way up from the front of the stalls, sitting almost in the orchestra pit they had been so close. Anna offered a squeeze to John's fingers, making his gaze connect with hers. Though he smiled at her in the familiar way with that true look in his eyes, she could tell that something had been distracting him. He had fidgeted in his seat all throughout the performance though he did his best to ensure that she wouldn't notice.

"You're not still thinking about the restaurant, are you?" she ventured gently, gazing up towards him. She hadn't worn her highest heels purposely so that she could revel in the feeling of him towering over her. "It was hardly your fault that they mixed up the reservations."

His brow was knitted tight; it clearly was something that had been bothering him from the moment they had been turned away. "I should have made the case more. Perhaps if I would have used Robert's name..."

"I'm glad that you _didn't_ ," Anna emphasised her words with a pointed look, before breaking into a smile. Running her hand slowly up his forearm, she stroked the sleeve of his jacket reassuringly, wishing to herself that she would have been able to get closer. His smile made her heart leap into her throat. "It would have been far too busy anyway. There's nothing I love more than coming to the show with you, it's more than enough for me."

She leaned up onto her tiptoes to press a kiss against his cheek, hoping that would do the job of convincing him. She couldn't help but inhale the musk of the aftershave he had splashed on before they left, it made him smell even better than usual and the tingles had taken up a definite residence at the base of her back.

"And," she said in a sultry tone, keeping her voice low, "there are things I can do in the dark that I couldn't possibly at dinner."

John glanced at her with a knowing glint in his eyes, his response to her teasing of him and her hand inching upon his thigh for the majority of the evening burning on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he smirked, keeping a grip on his composure while they were in public.

"That's why I've always loved the theatre," he whispered, making her giggle as his breath tickled against her ear and she curled into him for a moment or two.

"Silly beggar," she shot back lovingly.

Anna knew that this was it, had known in her heart for a long time. John was the love of her life, the one she had been waiting for without even knowing. They had been together for nearly four years now and she had never been happier or more comfortable in herself. It hadn't always been easy, but then nothing easy was worth having and anything that was as wonderful as what they shared was worth fighting for with every breath. She didn't know anybody else who made her laugh so much or who could make her feel better in an instant. She was just so relaxed around him, like he had known her for all of her life. Lying on the sofa with her head against his chest and his arms wrapped tight around her, knowing his love surrounded her, was the best feeling that she could describe. Nobody else had made her feel so loved or so complete, doing so so selflessly. She knew he would do anything for her and though he didn't need to, the promise made her feel secure. The fact that they still flirted just as much as they did in the first few months of their relationship said everything of the chemistry that was between them.

She was still grinning helplessly about the evening and everything, enjoying the feel of John's hands as he helped her with her coat, when she spotted the familiar face about to pass by them in the foyer.

"Gwen!" she called out, and was happy to see the surprised smile fly up before her.

"Oh my god, Anna! It's been years. How have you been?"

Her old friend was immediately animated, and they fell quickly into a steady conversation after exchanging a lengthy hug. The time simply raced by as the two of them talked, catching the other up on almost everything that had happened in their lives. The man that accompanied Gwen smiled politely at John, and John looked to Anna every few moments, smiling at her as their fingers remained linked together.

The foyer had emptied almost completely by the time the briefly reunited friends said their goodbyes, with promises to meet sooner rather than later in the New Year. John escorted Anna down the steps with a steadying hand, exhaling a heavy sigh that didn't go unnoticed in the night air. Anna saw him looking up towards the sky, carefully watching the somewhat forlorn movement of his eyes. With a wordless reply he gazed back to her, wearing a faint smile that still sent her soaring.

"Would m'lady like to take a trip anywhere else?" he asked, the timbre of his voice cutting a path through her.

"Just home," she replied contentedly, leaning her head against his arm.

It didn't occur to her to call his place anything other than _home_ , though they hadn't come to any firm decisions yet. It was a certainty rather than a possibility that they would move in together. Half of her possessions were already occupying space in his house, and the same went the other way round. As they'd be going to her parents' in the morning to have Christmas Day there, they'd decided a while ago that it would be best to spend Christmas Eve at his – plus it was closer to the centre of town, useful for coming back from the theatre. They'd be able to make good use of their time, and the thought made Anna smile a bit hazily through the entire car journey.

She padded in the feet of her tights through to the sitting room, tutting to herself when she found the tree that they had decorated together a couple of weeks ago was still illuminated, casting a soft amber glow about the place.

"John, I thought I told you to check the lights before..."

Her voice abruptly halted when she came across a singular present wrapped in gold and red paper sitting on the arm of the sofa. Sitting herself down without much thought, she carefully picked it up, reading the tag that hung from it with ribbon.

' _Your final present, for tonight at least xxx'_

Anna smiled at the loops of his handwriting, turning round to find him standing in the middle of the room, the light from the tree falling around his figure.

"Aren't you going to open it, then?" he asked, keeping his expression as straight as he was able.

She didn't hesitate to rip into the neatly folded paper, getting onto her feet again as she unveiled the wide velvet box. Anna ran her finger over the gold clasp, glancing up with a curious smile towards John who was watching her faithfully, and when she unhooked it to lift the lid her smile only grew wider. The quiet tinkling of _The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_ played out around them, and Anna laughed lightly, watching the tiny figurine of the ballerina delicately twirl in the jewellery box. It reminded her almost exactly of one she had received as a Christmas gift from her grandparents when she had been a little girl.

"It was supposed to be part of a set," John explained as he came closer to where Anna stood, still entranced by the precious memory of her childhood come back to life. "There was the dinner," he was still full of apology, "and then after the show, the fireworks on the balcony of the theatre."

Anna cottoned on to the look that had been smouldering with him since they had departed. "Oh, John, I'm sorry," she began softly. "I had no idea."

"That was sort of the point," he said with a small smile, the regret quickly fading. "As long as you like it, that's the main thing."

"I love it," Anna affirmed, her eyes having not left his. She took a few steps, wanting to put her arms around him again. "I told you before, I couldn't ask... _oh my god._ "

The whisper just about left her lips and her gaze remained planted upon John's palm that was extended towards her, a neat ring with a small oval diamond at its heart resting in the centre. She looked up again, and the smile that was upon his face told her all that she needed to know.

She knew that this was it.

He reached for her hand with his other, and she let him take it without question, knowing it was where his belonged.

"I was going to put it in the jewellery box, but I was hoping you wouldn't need to keep it there," he told her, overcome by the tears that were prickling her eyes. "And I was living to see the look on your face."

Anna held a slightly trembling hand against her stomach.

"Are...are you sure?"

She felt like she needed to ask; he'd been so hurt in the time before her, and she had already believed she would be happy without this kind of commitment, as long as she had him in her life and by her side.

John beamed back at her, nodding his head slowly but surely.

"I've never been surer about anything in my life. I think I knew not long afterwards." He paused to watch her breathe out happiness, with even more filling her up. "You've made everything possible, Anna. And now I want everything to be possible for us, forever."

She couldn't relent any longer. Wrapping a hand against his neck, she closed her eyes as her lips collided upon his, their hearts meeting and promises made, love rising and multiplying and a million feelings exploding at once.

Anna laughed as she watched his cheeks flush red, his breath caught a little as he gazed at her.

"Do I take that to be a _yes_ , then?" he smiled, arching his eyebrows while his hands were at her waist.

"Mr Bates, you're very perceptive," she chimed, before she arched up to whisper the word in his ear.

 _Yes,_ she stopped to smile with all the joy in her heart. _I can't wait to marry you._

* * *

Draining the remaining contents of the wine glass down the sink, Anna sighed deeply as it was something else to add to the collection. The plates of all sizes were piled up, and she didn't think they had one clean left in the cupboards. At least all of the food had been devoured, which was something she hadn't stopped fretting about all day.

She ran a cloth half-heartedly over the kitchen surface before stilling it again, a wave of exhaustion that she'd been batting back for hours finally engulfing her. His footsteps could be discerned softly and then his arms circled around her waist, one of his palms rubbing gently against her hip bone. Anna made a little sound of satisfaction, letting herself sink against him, the exposed bit of her shoulders being warmed against the bulk of his chest.

It hadn't been the most stress-free of days, but all of her troubles simply melted away when she was in John's arms.

"Leave them and come back inside," he said, half-muffled as he nestled his face against her hair, his hands moving slowly up and down her sides. She couldn't help but consider the offer to be very tempting, especially with the manner of which his fingertips were trailing. Already he was practically pulling her back to the comfort of their sitting room, still half-strewn with discarded wrapping paper.

"All this will be impossible to shift tomorrow," Anna whined, not relishing the prospect. Where were the Christmas fairies when you needed them? They probably escaped swiftly after the clock struck midnight on Christmas Day.

"I'll do it all, I promise," Anna simply couldn't stop the gasp coming from her throat as she felt John's lips kissing their way down her neck, his words against her skin. "I feel like I haven't seen you for most of the day."

She smirked while he couldn't see her expression. "Now, Mr Bates, you shouldn't exaggerate."

Anna giggled softly, turning herself easily in his arms. Her hands immediately went to John's face, tracing the curve of his jawline. It sounded crazy, but she had missed him throughout the day, the simplicity of the quiet moments shared between the two of them that were always so special beyond compare. A surge of love flowed from her heart, watching his eyes smile towards her. This man, her wonderful husband. Words alone couldn't describe everything she felt every time she looked at him, and caught him looking at her.

"Next year, we are going somewhere very far away and very quiet," she sighed, resting her head for a moment upon his chest. He was still wearing the new shirt she had bought him beforehand, unbuttoned now at the top so that a hint of his chest hair peeked free from the top.

She felt a rumble of laughter from him, his hand smoothing down her back and stopping just shy of her bottom.

"I thought you loved Christmas," he quipped gently, following her gaze as it went back towards him, "all the fuss of it."

Anna rolled her eyes lightly. "I do, but I'd much rather it was just the two of us. Spending the day in whatever way we want." She caught the mischievous look that had risen on his face, shaking her head in affection. Effortlessly her arms looped around his broad shoulders. "Tell me again why on earth I agreed to hosting everyone for our first Christmas as a married couple?"

"Because you're an absolutely amazing woman with the patience of a saint," John replied, pressing a brief kiss to her lips, smiling wide at her when they broke apart.

"Well, I certainly feel like it was tested a few times," she said, her fingers dancing upon his chest. "I'm still not sure how we managed to fit everyone inside. And oh god, I was certain dinner was going to be a disaster. The trouble that blasted turkey caused me." She sighed heavily, still thinking of the chaos that had been so narrowly avoided, at one horrifying point nearly dropping the full tray of roast potatoes as she bustled them out of the oven and found hardly any space for them on the worktop. "I should have listened to my mother and done a practice run beforehand."

John couldn't help but smile at her flustering. "Everyone loved it," he assured her heartily, "let's face it, my side would wolf down anything put in front of them. It's in-built in the Irish."

"Thank god for your auntie, I don't know that I could have done it without her." Anna frowned for a moment. "She could tell I was struggling."

She was soothed with another kiss, this time to the spot where her cheek met her jaw.

"Nobody could tell," he said, as steady as always. "They were too busy caught up in the wonder of you." The sparkle of his smile lit up his face again. "Me most of all."

Anna smiled gratefully at her husband, half-blushing at his compliments and feeling the love he had for her completely, the greatest comfort she could ever know. Her expression turned straighter suddenly as she fixed him with a stare, apparently out of nowhere.

"I don't know what possessed you, giving me that shirt in front of everyone." She watched John's quietly triumphant smirk rise up, trying to pretend that she wasn't affected by it. "My father could have had a heart attack right there on the sofa. What a Christmas that would have been."

"I think I made it up to him with the crate of beer," he tilted his head to the side, looking rather proud of himself and very handsome indeed. He came closer to her and Anna couldn't stop the delightful shivers that ran through her, his hands hugging her waist tighter. "I won't lie, I can't wait to see you in it," he whispered deliciously, leaving a couple of kisses at the base of her throat. "But you looked stunning today." He ran his hands over the velvet material of her figure-hugging dress, and she had to stifle a moan at his considered movements. "I am the luckiest man alive to have you."

Anna blushed lightly, pressing her body against John for a minute or so before pushing back against the counter. She giggled inwardly hearing him groan at the sudden lack of contact between them, though her hands were still pressed against him.

"I think I'm a pretty lucky woman too," she said, not sure if he'd ever know how deeply she felt the sentiment.

There reigned some much longed-for serenity in their little house, only the two of them in it once more, and they revelled in what was looking to be a perfect end to a busy but really quite lovely day.

John's palms slipped upwards to cup Anna's shoulders, and when she raised her head to him once more she was rather unprepared for the look in his eyes. As he reached to caress her cheek with tender fingers, she smiled against his touch before he even said the words.

"You and me, Mrs Bates. For the rest of our lives," he breathed. "Remember that."

Smiling brighter than she had all day, she brought her hand up to his face, mirroring his actions. The two rings complimented one another, worn proudly on her finger, and she admired them even more as they were held against his cheek.

"I could never forget," she answered, trailing her fingertips around the thick gold band upon his left hand.

Their foreheads kissed and Anna smiled delightedly as John dipped down a little to meet her height. The promise was one she always held in her heart but it never hurt to be told of it over and again.

After a little while John stretched out, taking Anna into his embrace while his back straightened again. For her, nothing would ever beat the protection she felt when she was held by him.

"I reckon I'll head up," Anna said, fighting back a yawn. "I cannot wait to get into my pyjamas."

She heard an almost silent sigh escaping him, his shoulders sagging.

"Don't sulk, Mr Bates. I think you've been spoilt quite enough today," Anna pursed her lips at him, the smallest of smiles creeping at the corners of her mouth. "Plus, you did make your way onto the naughty list, if only for a little bit."

Finding himself admonished, John relented, unfurling his hands gradually from where they had been planted upon his wife. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead tenderly before moving back from her with a smile.

"Let me tidy in there a bit, and I'll join you in a few moments," he left her with a final look before disappearing into the sitting room again.

Anna grinned when he was out of sight, knowing he wouldn't know what to expect.

She left the lights low on purpose in their bedroom, lighting a couple of candles in a rush and placing them on top of the cabinet. Hearing John's footsteps at the top of the stairs and heading down across the landing, she gathered her hair over one shoulder, smoothing the slightly silky material over herself.

She couldn't have been more pleased when John pushed the door open with his foot, stopping in his tracks and his mouth hanging agape. Somehow, she resisted the urge to break into giggles, and found it had everything to do with the way his eyes had instantly darkened at the very sight of her.

"Does it fit me okay? I thought I'd better check," she teased, turning round to show off her name emblazoned at the back of the football shirt and the fact that it just about skimmed her thighs.

Anna smiled to find her husband utterly speechless for a few moments. She'd never get tired of the effect she could have on him, apparently so easily.

"Oh Christ, Anna," he uttered in a slightly strangled and desperate tone, his head arching back. "Do you even know what you're doing to me?"

"I might have an idea," she giggled, her eyes not leaving his. Very carefully she put her hands to the edge of the shirt, raising it by inches. John's eyes widened further at her slow revelation. "I seemed to have forgotten your stocking this morning, what with everything, so maybe these might make up for it."

Her shapely legs were covered by the sheer black stockings, which would have been quite enough to drive him wild on their own. She smiled wickedly when the shirt was gathered at her midriff, and the lacy black and red garter could be glimpsed clearly sitting at the top of her thigh.

John paced over the floor, fire in his eyes.

"Come here," he growled, bringing her forth with a large hand upon her back.

Anna laughed at the swiftness of his actions, which turned rapidly into gasps when John's palms slipped underneath the shirt, cupping her breasts. All too soon, his lips were on hers, sending them into a deep kiss that knew no bounds of passion.

It had turned out to be a very happy Christmas indeed.

* * *

John stood at the foot of their bed, his pose having been seemingly frozen for the last twenty minutes or so. He was so careful as he barely breathed to cause a movement, and his tall and broad frame above it made the cot appear even smaller. Anna watched him with sleepy eyes sitting amongst the covers, vividly remembering when he had resided in the same spot on his hands and knees, assembling the item with much consideration while she sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the wriggle of their baby inside her. He looked every inch the handyman doing all he could to prepare their bigger house, still quite foreign to them, for the new arrival and she hadn't been able to resist smothering him in kisses, feeling pride and more than a bit of desire and overwhelming love most of all. John took her to him immediately, tempering his urgency with an incredible gentle touch as he held his palm over her top, her growing bump underneath. They'd never been happier, and the thought that their joy would only enlarge had been still too far away to consider that it could be possible.

A lump engulfed Anna's throat at the memory and she found the air suddenly too thick to get into her lungs. Seconds later a little wail pierced it, steadily growing in pitch and volume. John looked towards her, a stray lock of hair hanging over his forehead as he was clad in t-shirt and loose pants, and they shared tired but hearty and genuine smiles. As John's arms reached into the cot to scoop up their precious bundle, Anna's heart set itself into a flurry before she was even witness to the sight.

It likely wasn't everyone's idea of a peaceful, relaxed Christmas Eve, and they hadn't really done much all day, but the thought didn't occur to Anna for one second. The sound of their son's cries was music to her ears, and unlike most new mothers she was grateful for every one she could hear. That he was here, safe and sound and home with them for his first Christmas made her happier than anything. It was the only present she had wanted and wished for this year, and for a while she didn't think it would come to be.

 _He was just too eager to be here_ , John whispered against her temple over and over for what seemed like months, his words and his presence beside her as much as time would allow the thing that pulled her through. Every minute that their baby lay in the incubator broke her heart; she longed to hold him in her arms, comfort and make him better in the way that only a mother's love could. He was so tiny, and she worried every second of the day that he simply couldn't hold enough strength in his still-forming body as it trembled gently.

"You want a cuddle from Mummy, don't you, my lad?" John's voice was soft, and brought tears to her eyes as she beamed a smile. "I don't blame you at all."

He smiled as he got to the side of the bed, and Anna exhaled a sigh as she took Finlay once more. He was unmistakably warm, his baby scent filling Anna's senses and delighting her. Finlay wriggled his legs to get comfortable and unwrinkled his delicate features, his cries soothing to small whimpers. She stroked his soft fair hair with one hand, drinking in the complete perfection of their little boy, leaving a tender kiss upon his forehead which made him scrunch his tiny fists in the air.

"There you are, pudding," she cooed, soothing her hand upon Finlay's back and then cuddling him closer to her as they sat in bed. "I know what you're doing, you're waiting for it to be Christmas, aren't you?"

Finlay made an impatient little whimper which caused Anna to giggle. Her eyes drifted to the wardrobe at the other side of the room and the three Christmas jumpers that hung outside of it, in anticipation of the next day. The smallest one with the penguin placed in the middle was unbearably cute, but she knew that it would swamp Finlay if she tried to put it on him. His red playsuit was still too big for him and that was newborn-size. He was growing every day though, and in the two weeks that he'd been home they both noticed how much he was coming on. His legs especially were lengthening, and Anna was very pleased that he looked set to take after his father in that respect.

The warmth from the other side of the bed crept along towards her, and cradling their son in her arms, Anna smiled as she turned to find John next to her again. Her whole world in such close proximity, she couldn't have dreamt up anything better.

She let out a contented sigh as John pressed a kiss to the side of her temple, his hand helping to support their son as Anna propped him up on the covers, John's fingers fitting easily in the spaces between hers.

"This is great," he uttered into her ear, brushing a kiss upon her cheek which made her sigh.

"It is," she turned and responded with a smile.

After so many tears that had been shed, it was wonderful to smile again and nobody could make her do so as much as her husband. He stroked the backs of his fingers softly against Finlay's tiny cheek, and her heart felt like it was going to explode.

"I should really glam up a bit for tomorrow," Anna ran her free hand through her hair, tousled with its natural waves. "I feel like I've lived in these for months."

John gave her a look, shaking his head softly. "I've never seen you looking more beautiful."

He smiled from her to Finlay, the emotion clearly readable in his eyes. Gently he raised his hand from their son's head to cup her face, caressing the strands of her hair before tucking them behind her ear and rubbing his thumb upon her cheek. He took a deep breath, his gaze remaining connected with hers.

"And I know I've never been prouder nor loved you more than I do at this moment."

The sob remained in Anna's throat, though now it was born out of overwhelming love rather than fear. She still saw all those lights within his eyes, and they seemed to shine even brighter now.

They leaned to each other in the same second, lips parting and meeting softly. Anna felt John's fingers threading in her hair, and she was ready and willing to return the passion that he had started, until a little squawk made himself known.

Finlay's cries prolonged, and John and Anna were united, staring at each other in quite a different way suddenly.

"So much for a silent night," John remarked, rubbing his palm against Finlay's back in soothing motions.

He watched as Anna cooed and whispered to their son, rocking him carefully in her arms. John was mesmerised for a few moments, unable to think about anything other than how completely natural and absolutely amazing she looked. She was the love of his life and had given him the greatest gift he could ever have.

A smile crossed his lips as something occurred to him, and he reached his hand blindly to the bedside cabinet at his side of the bed.

Music from the radio slowly flooded the room, and Anna looked towards John, smiling as he immediately lowered it to a quieter but still discernible volume.

"It always worked when he was in there," John reached his hand beneath the covers to place his hand upon her stomach that was shielded by her pyjama top. It was a touch rounder than it had been before, and secretly he loved that she still had a little bit of baby weight upon her, even if it had dropped from her elsewhere.

He started to sing along to a couple of songs, and as well as doing the trick with lulling Finlay into a much more soothed state, Anna found herself getting very affected, the gravel in his voice going right to her stomach. They shared a sentimental smile when the tones of Nat King Cole started crooning about chestnuts roasting on an open fire and Jack Frost nipping at your nose, being reminded of sitting rather cosily in that village pub on the night they first met.

She liked to think that she could have imagined then that they would have been sitting here now, married and having started their family, but of course it couldn't have been on her mind. She only knew that his face was kind and he'd done her such a great favour. She had known that she wanted to see more of him after spending the evening in his company, waving him off with a strange sensation as he headed on roads that had been cleared the next morning making his way to the Crawleys' grand residence. It would only be in the months and years to come that she really discovered how much was in his heart. He told her enough on every anniversary how every piece of it belonged to her. Now she had someone else to share it with, and she hoped there would be more to go round in the years down the line.

She _knew_ there would be.

She smiled as John took a sleeping Finlay from her arms, watched as he took strides with his long legs towards the window, cradling their son with such delicate strength. She could have easily sunk down onto the pillow and drifted off into a dream, but she was beyond lucky that what she had was so much better.

Placing her hand upon his arm, Anna watched John's eyes spark as he looked at her. Without shifting to chance waking Finlay he leaned forward a little and she met him most of the way, pressing a kiss to his lips. The glow could be seen through the curtains in front of them, and after a few moments spent relishing in the aftermath, John slowly pulled them open.

They watched with all the wonder of wide-eyed children as the gentle flurry of snowflakes fell down, the chill kept firmly outside and their fingers linked together.

"Did I ever tell you," Anna began softly, quite certain she had never felt happier in all her life, "that Mary was bluffing when she said she was going to set me up that year?" She watched gleefully as John raised his eyebrows. "It wasn't some posh bloke she had in mind, but someone else entirely. Or so she told me."

"That's funny," he replied, placing his hand on the small of her back. "Robert was telling me that there was going to be a woman there who was just made for me." He caught her smile swiftly, thrilled by the sight of it every second. "I've always thought it was a shame I never got to meet her."

They shared a laugh and more kisses as Christmas Eve moved into Christmas Day, the ever-falling snow sealing them inside.

**Author's Note:**

> The Nutcracker and The Christmas Song are two of my favourites, so I'm indulging a bit there.
> 
> Also, apparently Finlay means 'fair' or 'fair hero', so that's why he takes after Anna :)


End file.
